Unrequited love
by book reader17
Summary: After having been roommates with Tobi for a few years Naruto has developed new feelings for him. Will Tobi return the feelings or will Naruto's love forever be unrequited, and what's this? Another blonde is also thrown into this mix of emotions and a mysterious person is out to have Tobi all for themselves. What exactly has Naruto gotten himself into this time?
1. Chapter 1

"Hey Tobi you up for the ramen stand for dinner?" I call out to the raven haired man walking into the dorm room.

**" Sorry Naruto, Tobi can't Tobi's going to meet senpai to help him study"** The raven speaks up obviously excited to be around that jerk.

"Oh...well have fun Tobi, I'll catch up with you later?" I ask the raven who is too busy getting his books to hear or respond to my desperate plea of attention.

**"Bye Naru-chan!**" Tobi yells before dashing out the door books in hand.

I sigh and start packing up my books for the evening deciding it is high time to get something in my dying stomach. I stand up stretching my arms well over my head only to quickly jerk them back down. It's apparent to me that I need a shower before I'm able to go anywhere. After my shower I quickly throw on a pair of black skinny jeans my white shirt and typical orange jacket.

"I better leave a note for Tobi, lord knows he won't remember what I said earlier, especially when he's meeting up with that ass." I roll my eyes and scribble out a note leaving it pinned to the fridge in plain sight before exiting my room.

**"Hey Naruto! "**

I spin around looking down the hall to see Kiba approaching me along with Shikamaru and Choji.

"Oh hey Kiba, what are you wanting? I'm heading out to get something to eat." I speak up a bit impatient and in a rather foul mood from my earlier rejection.

**"Whoa man, no need to get nasty. We wanted to know if you want to come and eat with us."** Kiba speaks holding his hands up in a defensive pose.

**"We're all chipping in and thought you might want to come along"** Shikamaru pipes up suprising me.

"Oh...alright, sorry " I speak up rubbing the back of my neck.

**"What's got you all riled up?"** Kiba speaks up interested as we start for the elevator.

"Its Tobi, he blowed me off to go study with Deidara" I growl out getting more flustered.

**"Ah, that's the guy you like isn't it?"** Choji finally adds his thoughts into the conversation after catching enough air between bites.

"Shut up!" I hiss out crossing my arms.

After my comment no one says a word till we get to the restaurant which just happens to be an all you can eat grill house. After we get our plates and sit down we start a friendly conversation. In the middle of it I hear a voice that just ruins the happy mood of our table.

**"Tobi you idiot! That was my paper for Mrs. Mitarashi! That crazy bitch will kill me if I don't turn it in tomorrow!"** Deidara screams at the now scared looking Tobi who is sitting across from him.

"I'll be back guys" I growl out getting up from our table and making my way over there.

**"You're writing the paper all over because you're the one who ruined it!"** Deidara continues to yell at Tobi which is starting to draw attention from other people.

"Tobi, it's time for you to come back to the room. I need your help, a huge leak has started and I can't get it to stop." I make up the lame excuse on the spot before grabbing Tobi and his bags and dragging him out of the restaurant.

**"Naruto let me go! I have to go help senpai!"** Tobi speaks up trying to pull from my grasp.

"No Tobi, he is fine without you, our dorm room is more important at the moment!" I keep with the excuse purley because I don't want him to be around Deidara anymore especially since Deidara has been known to play with fireworks and I don't want him ' accidentally' setting one off on Tobi from his anger problems.

**"Alright Naru-chan, but senpai is going to be very angry with Tobi."** The raven speaks up sounding rather sad.

"Tobi it's going to be ok, he will get over it. He needs to work on his penman ship anyway." I speak up not wanting Tobi to be to upset about the whole Deidara situation.

We continue our walk home without any conversation and I haven't realized I'm still holding Tobi's hand in a tight grip till we get to our dorm room and he speaks up about it.

**"Naru-chan you can let go of Tobi's hand now"** the raven speaks in an extremly quiet voice compared to his normal one.

"O-Oh sorry Tobi" I speak up a light blush adorning my face.

I quickly unlock the door and step inside taking my shoes off and rushing to the bathroom to create the leak I was talking about since I kind of lied to Tobi. Just as I start loosening a bolt I hear Tobi's upset voice in the bathroom doorway and I realize I forgot to close the door.


	2. Chapter 2

"**Naru-chan! You lied to Tobi!"** I jump when I hear the anger in Tobi's voice.

"T-Tobi I just, it's not...umm" I manage to stutter out failing to come up with anything intelligent to say.

"**There was no leak, now senpai is going to hate Tobi!"**The raven speaks up obviously upset with me.

"Tobi, I just I...I'm sorry Tobi" I speak up quietly while looking to the floor.

"**You should be Naru-chan, Tobi is going to Tobi's room"** I flinch when I hear the hatefulness in his voice.

I sigh when he leaves and retighten the bolt on the pipe before getting up. I suppose I shouldn't have done that but still it's better for him to be a bit angry at me than be with that ungrateful jerk. I really need to get Tobi off my mind; perhaps I should go visit someone.

It seems someone could read my mind seeing as I just got a text inviting me to a party downstairs. After I get dressed up for a party in a pair of tight black skinny jeans and an orange shirt I head down to the party to meet up with Kiba who sent me the message. When I get there a big party is in motion; People grinding on each other, couples making out on couches, and of course the drinking.

"**Naruto over here!"** I hear a voice call out.

After searching around I find the voice and see it belongs to of course none other than kiba. I make my way over to him and the gang which consists of Kiba, Choji, Shikamaru, Sasuke, Sakura, and Ino.

"Hey guys, what's up? " I ask as I take my seat and gratefully down the drink Kiba hands me.

"**A party what does it look like dobe"** Sasuke speaks rolling his eyes.

"Shut up Sasuke" I frown pouting slightly. I hate that him and Tobi look so much alike, but then again they are cousins.

After some teasing from the gang I get up and go to the refreshment table. I plan to get smashed and try to forget all about today. By the end of the party I'm so smashed I'm surprised I managed to get home.

"**Naru-chan are you ok?"** I look up as I stumble through the door to see the beautiful raven looking at me worriedly.

"Im ok Tobi" I speak as I walk over to him grabbing onto his arm for support.

"**Naru-chan are you...drunk?" **I look up when I hear the shock in Tobi's voice.

"Your so cute Tobi" I speak up laughing a little before reaching up grabbing Tobi by the face and pulling him down to my level planting my lips sloppily onto his.

I couldn't control myself. I just had to kiss Tobi, he is just so beautiful. The next thing I know I feel a sharp jab to the cheek and than nothing.

"Oww" I let a whine escape my lips as my eyes slowly open.

I look around finding that I'm in the living room. I let a whimper escape when Tobi walks in not taking care to be quiet.

"**Naru-chan...Tobi needs to talk to you"** The raven speaks while stairing me down.

"Ugh Tobi can't it wait till this hang over is gone and I'm clean?" I mumble out slowly getting up.

"**No Naru-chan, Tobi has to talk to you right now."** I sigh when Tobi says this.

"Alright Tobi." I speak getting up going over to the couch sitting down and Tobi sits in the chair across from it.

"**Do you like Tobi?"** The raven speaks examing my reaction.

"Yeah Tobi of course I like you, I mean we have been friends for a few years now." I speak up not sure what he is getting at.

"**No, Tobi means...you have other interests in Tobi...more than a friend"** Tobi speaks while getting up.

"I-I uhh Tobi I " I can't think of anything to say as Tobi comes closer to me.

"**Answer me Naru-chan"** Tobi speaks stopping in front of me.

"I...Well yes Tobi...I've liked you for a long time now." I speak up blushing.

"**Is that why you don't want Tobi around Senpai? Are you jealous of Senpai?"** Tobi asks a small smirk appearing on his face.

"Well yeah Tobi, you seem to have this crush on him when he doesn't seem like he cares and here I am having to fight to even get any time with you." My voices kind of raises in irritation and jealousy.

"**Well Naru-chan, you shouldn't be jealous" **Tobi speaks as he moves so he is straddling my lap**. " Tobi likes you to" **

"W-What?" I speak up my face redder than a fire hydrant.

I nearly pass out from the shock and excitement as Tobi leans closer to my frozen form.


End file.
